Far Away
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: Mom's caught me throwing up a lot. She sends me to a boarding school in California[Good God, the STATES?] with other girls like me. But I can't be far away from Derek. No, I just can't. Dasey! Casey POV throughout the whole story. NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_What's up, guys? Yes, here I am with a new story! Yay! Yes, of course, this will be a Dasey… I mean, what else would one write? And, remember! Casey POV through the whole story! And, I know, this was a little quicker than expected, but let's just say that homework's been put aside for a while now... Yes, I am literally obsessed with this! Enjoy!_

-:-

Far Away

Chapter 1

Prologue

The car pulled up into the driveway. _Here goes nothing, _I sigh.

I open my car door as my Mom stepped out, carrying my bags.

We walk up to the front door. Mom twists the knob, and there.

There it is. Ah, it feels like I haven't seen it in forever—

Actually, that's kind of true.

Okay, okay… Let's back it up a little…

-:-flashback-:-

_I wake up to find myself wrapped inside his strong arms. Looking down to see he isn't wearing anything, I grin big at the memory of last night's… "encounter." Sure, I guess you could call it that. _

_Aww… Just look at his _CUTE _boyish sleeping face! _

_Suddenly, he moves. "Ahhhh…" he moans, yawning. _

"_Derek! You're up!" I said as if I've been up for hours, not the last two minutes. _

_He smiles. "Hey…" _

_Suddenly, I feel hot, moist lips caressing down my thin neck. _

_Okay, I get it! Having sex with your step-brother is… weird… But, you should know the story first, so just shut up and don't judge me! _

_First- My Mom and Derek's Dad, George, married like… two years ago?? _

_Second- I get three new step-siblings… Great… _

_Third- I meet the one and only, Derek. _

_Fourth- He starts being the annoying, ignorant step-brother I've always wanted. But, he's… different… He was the only one who even _dared _to change the "Casey Rules." He'd rebel against complete reasonable things, like fighting for something you believe in, or just doing your English homework! I mean, I am really the only one who would rather be studying than getting drunk at an under-age party? _

_Fifth- I develop, believe it or not, a complete lust for Derek. Our nonsense fights turn into more... romantic things. Our heads will go a little bit closer… Our bodies will nearly be touching each other… He brushing his shoulder against my chest to be obnoxious makes me stares into his cute brown eyes as he walks away in victory or defeat. The way he pushes me to the edge, going completely past my morals, but it felt good. _

_Sixth- Oh, that wonderful day! It was a Saturday afternoon, and we were home alone. I was storming into my bedroom after one of our fights over who got to use the peanut butter first, and as soon as I closed the door, it didn't hear it closed shut. I turn around to see Derek there. _

"_It's just peanut butter, Case. Calm down," he had said so slowly and calmly I didn't believe Derek of all people was saying it. _

"_Calm do-" _

_I was interrupted by his lips crashing against mine. Okay, so it was a pretty hard kiss, but it felt so right. _

_Oh, yes. I kissed right on back. He placed his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_Suddenly, I felt hands go down into my khaki skirt, and down into my lace underwear. _

_I just gasped and let him go deeper. I licked my lips against his lips, begging for enter. Quickly, his mouth opened, and I slipped my inexperienced tongue into his mouth. _

_His hands roamed up, and slid under my shirt. But, being me, I stepped back. Hell no. I was NOT going to make out with my step-brother!_

_Okay, I admit it… I really, really wanted it to happen, but I just couldn't… I mean, STEP-BROTHER? Please, if I couldn't be more of slut myself! _

_Feeling his lips against mine, like they are now, reminds me that I really should've let him continue. But, everything's good now. I mean, I am in his bed, naked, kissing him passionately, right? _

-:-end-:-

Guess what!

Knocking up with Derek just got me way past my "Casey Rules."

After a while, I started throwing up. My Mom started to get suspicious. She took me to the doctor's.

-:-flashback-:-

_The doctor came back in with a clipboard in his hands. "I'm sorry, Ms. MacDonald. I'm afraid you are pregnant." _

_Then, just as I thought, my Mom literally stopped breathing. "Mom… Mom…" I started to fan her face with some paper the doctor gave me. "It's okay, Mom. I'm going to be okay…" _

_She bolted right back up at that. "BE _OKAY?"_ she barked. "You? Be? Okay?? Casey! You're pregnant! And at sixteen! CASEY!" _

"_Mom, seriously. I'm going to be okay." _

"_But, Casey! You broke up with Sam! You don't have a boy friend!" _

_I bit my lip. "I know…" _

_She turned to my doctor. "Do you know whose baby it is?" _

_He sighed. "I'm afraid the baby belongs to your step-son, Derek Venturi. _

_Now, my Mom fainted. _

"_Mom!" _

"_Casey?" Dr. Jones asked. _

_I turned to him, letting my tangled hair go in front of my teary face. "Yeah?" _

"_When was the last time you had intercourse?" _

_I looked up. "Uhh… three days ago?" _

"_Do you know how many times you've had intercourse with Derek?" _

Why did he want to know so much about this? Is it a doctor thing? _"About… umm… a lot?" _

"_I'll take that," Dr. Jones answered as he went to my fainted mother. "I'll try to wake her up." He walked over to the counter and got a cup of water. H splashed it right into my mother's face, making her making blur. _

_Clearly disappointed at the wake up call, she groaned, and sat herself up. "Thank you, Dr. Jones." _

Why does Mom play polite when she's obviously angry? Is it a bad thing not to? _"You okay, Mom?" I looked at her, and I saw silent tears trickle down her face. _

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Case, we better go. Thanks again, Dr. Jones." She took my wrist before I could do anything, and walked us out of the office. _

_And we were silent the entire ride home. _

_And, believe it or not, a few more days. _

_And then weeks. _

_Until one day, Mom walked into my room, slightly knocking on my already opened door. "Hi." _

_I turned around in my chair and looked up from my French homework to see her there. "Hi," was all I said back, feeling uncomfortable talking to her after this long time. By now I was at least two months along. _

_Derek and Edwin and George started to wonder why Mom and I weren't baking cookies anymore with each other, or why we didn't even like to go near each other, but then shrugged it off and decided it was a girl thing._

"_What's up?" I ask quietly, breaking the awkward silence. _

"_I have something to tell you." _

_I was hoping it was something like "I'm okay with you pregnant and let's work together," but, no. That's definitely not what happened. If she had said that, my whole life would've gone differently. "What?" _

"_I found a boarding school in California that's for pregnant teenagers," she answered, apparently quite happy with the idea. I, on the other hand, didn't like where this going already. I can only guess what's about to happen… _

"_So, I decided that because you probably don't want to be showing at your school, I thought it would be a good idea to go at that school. It's called Greenfield Hall. I think it's a lovely school. I know you'll like it, Casey." She touched my hand and brought it into hers. _

I should've known. The only reason Mom would ever come into my room is to tell me something so spectacular! _"Wow," I said quietly, trying to make myself look like I liked it. _

_Since Derek found out I got pregnant, we stop our… whatever we did. We kissed more than having sex, but still it didn't feel like what did before. Sure, we still a big lust for each other, but it seemed to fall apart slowly. I guess Derek felt bad…? _

_But, wait. This _is _Derek we're talking about. _

_He started avoiding me, almost. Soon, he stopped coming at night. Soon, he never even said a word to me. Soon, we rarely saw each other again. _

_But, I know he doesn't feel this way, but I truly love him. It's not just some crush, it's true love. The big red heart. _

_And I know he doesn't feel the same way. _

"_Yeah, Mom. I guess that sounds cool." _

_She smiled, which I haven't seen her do in a while. _Great! Now she's pouring on the pity! _"Great! I already sent an application. You're leaving in a month." She kissed my forehead and patted my hand and walked out, still smiling. _

_Now I really felt bad. She really wanted me to go there. Was she just trying to get rid of me? Why was this so important to her? _

_For awhile, I just sat there, staring at my carpet. I only moved until George called me for dinner. _

_Just my luck. Mom talked about that Gwenfield Hall or whatever it was called. _

"_George, remember that boarding school I told you about in California?" Mom asked aloud, as if not only to George, as she cut her chicken. _

"_Yeah. What about it?" George answered while stuffing potatoes into his mouth. _

"_Well, I thought since Casey is 'expecting,'" Mom said for little Marti's sake, "we should have her go there until she ready." _

"_Whoo-hoo! Space Case's moving out!" Derek shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. _

_I gave him a look. "It's only for a few months, Derek." _

"_So?" _

_Between all this, Lizzie's face started to look worried. In the middle of when we were fighting, she said, "Casey's leaving?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Lizzie. "Casey's leaving?" She repeated a little bit louder. _

"_Well, yeah, Liz, but it's only for a few months. I'll be back before you know it," I said, reaching over to out my hand on her thigh. _

"_Okay…" Lizzie said, a few tears falling down her cheek. _

"_Aww… Lizzie… Come on. You wanna go talk?" _

_She nodded silently and followed me up the stairs to my room. _

"_Girl thing," Edwin, Derek, and George said in unison and went back to barbaric eating styles. _

"_Lizzie, I didn't know you'd be crying about this," I said as we entered my room, shutting the door behind me. _

"_It's just that… I don't want you to go…"_

_Hey, Lizzie and I had been pretty close. _

"_I'll be back before you know it, kiddo. It's gonna be okay…" I rubbed her back as she leaned into me. _

"_But you can't leave me with… them…" she laughed, but since she was crying, you really couldn't tell which she was doing. _

_I laughed, too. "It's gonna be okay… You know I'm just a call away. You can write me. Don't worry, kiddo, we won't ever lose touch." _

_She smiled. "Okay… I guess so…" _

"_Now, you gonna be okay?" I said, getting up. _

"_Yeah…" she answered, also getting up. She hugged me and walked across the hall into her bedroom. _

-:-end-:-

So, yeah.

I was going to the states and to some boarding school with other girls who got knocked up and that's final.

Better start packing.

-:-

_-Tell me if I should continue! Criticism appreciated! Review, please!_

Much love;;

Lili


	2. Meet Your New Roomie!

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so the reviews, I know, all had the same problem: How could the doctor know the baby was Derek's? _

**Literally Everyone: **_Because it's my fic and I said so! (sorry, I understand it more now… Sorry, I can't put the whole enchilada in, so let's juts make believe it happened… Nora and George are rich, and blah, blah, blah! There! Problem solved! And, yes, Derek did know Casey was pregnant. (I talked about that if you read it, just so ya know…)_

-:-

Far Away

Chapter 2

Meet Your New Roomie!

Luckily, Mom agreed to come on the flight with me.

On the way, I was reading information of the school like broachers, my room mate, e.t.c…

Oh, yes. My room mate. Lucky for me I didn't get a single!

Let's see… Her name…

_Whoa. _That's a weird name…

Yardena? Huh?

Yeah, that's what the paper says. _MacDonald, Casey. Cohen, Yardena._

Eh, people like to be creative. Like one guy I saw on TV, his name was Eric, but he spelled it "Aric." And people spell Casey like "Kasey," when, of course, that's not a normal way to spell it… But… Who knows? People like to spell things different ways…

But, Yardena? What could that actually spell?

Well, it kind of sounded like Jordana, but the "Y"?

I don't know… I'll ask her when I meet her…

Suddenly, a voice came from the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please put up all trays. Please pick up all trash and we will be going around with trash bags. Thank you."

What? We're landing already?

Oh, well. That went by fast…

I was picking up everything when a picture fell out of my carry-on backpack.

The picture was obviously a cut picture. There were things in the background besides this one person, and I could see hair behind his head.

I just stared at his beautiful brown eyes, looking at his hot lips, his hair spiky… Ooh, how hot!

If I only I could touch him… In person, not by some picture. His smile is smirk-y, as it always is. Ooh, how I miss him already…

"Derek…" I breathe out.

"Casey?" Mom asked, obviously hearing what I had said. "What did you say?" She put up my tray.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly, stashing the picture back into the knapsack.

I felt the plane go down further, and soon the wheels came out and we were rolling on the runway. I saw some kids across from me pointing out the window, trying to grab their parent's attention.

Looking at them made me smile. I have a kid just like them inside of me… One day we're going to be on an airplane and they are going to think that a plane landing is cooler than anything else.

I feel a pat on my jean covered thigh. I look up to see me Mom. "Case, we can get off now."

_Wow, I've been out of it a lot today… _"Oh, yeah, right." I got up and followed Mom out of the airplane and into the airport. It's a tiny airport; I mean, it's literally in the middle of nowhere.

Apparently, there was a bus for Greenfield Hall. _Hopefully almost everybody here doesn't know what Greenfield Hall is. _

Billing my Mom goodbye, we hugged and kissed, and I hopped onto the bus. The bus was like every other bus. Yellow, big, smelly. You know a school bus. This is a school, right?

I was literally the only one on the bus. The drive was only ten minutes.

When the bus was parked on campus (Good God, was the campus BEAUTIFUL! And I'm not lying!), someone took out my luggage from a compartment under the bus. I grabbed my duffel bags and headed towards my dorm- D6.

So, yeah. The door was just a door. Oak wood, the letters D6 printed in that metal stuff that looked like gold but really wasn't. The knob was rusty. An average door. (Why did I think that dorm doors would be different? I am seriously freaking out over a dorm room?)

Twist the knob, and there.

But, this is not what I expected.

The dorm is SO small! It can only fit two beds and a desk. Great!

And Yardena? Definitely not at all what I expected.

Hell no.

Yardena is pretty (I guess…) but she needs... some work…

She is wearing ripped up jeans, paint all over them. Her shirt is black, chain-thingies all over and a black and red stripped tie that's tied around her neck. Her belly is definitely bigger than mine. She has a nose ring smack in the middle of her right nostril. Her shiny brown hair has a dark red streak on one side, and is just down, almost covering her face. She had black lipstick on, which almost blows the whole "pretty" idea.

She snaps her head up as I walk in. She looks at me as if I have something wrong with me, as if my hair looks weird, or my shirt is retarded or something.

_Well, Case. It's up to you. _"Hi. I'm Casey. You must be my new room mate." I put out my hand. _What am I doing? This girl obviously doesn't want anything to do with people. _

"Hi," was all that came out of Yardena's mouth.

"You must be Yardena," I say, holding up the list.

"Yeah."

Quickly changing the subject because obviously she isn't one for small talk, "Which bed is yours?"

She points to the one closest to the window. _You must like that one because you can bust out easier. _

"Oh." I put down my duffels. "So… I like your name. It's really pretty."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone says that," she sighs.

"What's it mean?" I ask, wondering if she is named after any one word in particular.

"It's a name in another language…" she answers, not wanting to elaborate on that.

But, me being me, I pushed it. Miss Stubborn Ol' Me. "What language?"

"Hebrew," she says quietly and quickly, not wanting me to hear.

"Ooh…" _Ooh! Now I get it! She's Jewish! Cohen… That's a common Jewish last name, right? _"So you're Jewish?"

Thinking twice, I added quickly, "You don't have to answer that."

"Good. 'Cause you don't need to know, so just shut up, bitch," Yardena snaps. _Yeah, that's a great way to make a first impression._

Deciding to leave my awkward room mate alone, I start unpacking. I can hear Yardena smacking her lips at everything I pull out, obviously not liking my style.

I am preppy-like. I have pink tops, and cute little purple mini skirts and appropriate jeans that don't have holes all over them. (Who wears that anymore?)

Yardena is… different. Gothic, kind of. Her shoes are black and white checkered(who wears them anymore since the uhh… 70's? 60's?) and she looks like an Avril Lagvine wannabe, but a little bit better than a wannabe. She looks like she wants to be Goth, but yet it looks like she knows what she's doing. Her shirts aren't anything except black and gray, and one of her shirts I actually liked.

It was a black and white stripped shirt, with a small skeleton in camouflage on the left corner on the bottom. Not something I would normally be caught wearing, but I kinda liked it.

But, when I turned the shirt around, I saw that it was just one of those dirty shirts.

On the back, that camo skeleton was bigger, and inside the skeleton, it said, "I don't just date men, I date ASS men." Ugh. Nothing I would ever wear.

"Hey! You bitch! What are doing in my STUFF!?" Yardena screamed at me when she saw me fiddling with her shirt. "It's my stuff! I don't just go around messing around with the shit you have now do I?" She placed her hands on her hips.

_Do I _have _to share a room with this… demon? _"No… I don't…" _Is she seriously making me scared of her?_

"Exactly. So, get your crappy hands out of my shit, and I won't go digging through yours either!" She stormed off, and ran out the door to I guess a "happier" place…?

I whistled. "Okay…" And went straight back to packing.

-:-

Today was a Saturday, so there wasn't any class. Glancing down at my schedule, I have almost every single class I had at Sparrow Thompson High.

Physics on Monday- 8:30 to 10:30. Geometry afterwards; 10:45 to 11:30. Lunch, then I don't have class again until 3:20, which is Algebra.

Then the exact same thing until Wednesday.

On Thursday and Friday, I have History(on the Civil War… That happened here in America, right? They do know I'm from _Canada_?) at 9:30, then a bunch of crap, and then lunch, and… then… Ooh, that's it! That's all I have! Woo!

I checked my watch. I had just finished unpacking. Boy, did I really bring a hell of a lot of crap!

My watch said 7:30 in those really big black digital numbers that are meant for older people to see.

I decided it was getting pretty late for dinner(for me at least…) so I got up I went to the cafeteria.

Once at the cafeteria on my floor, I ordered a nice, big cheeseburger(my pregnancy has giving me cravings) and a water. As I walked closer to my room, I heard loud heavy metal music. Loud music(especially heavy metal!) gets me pissed.

As I got closer to my room, I could tell it was coming from my room. _Yardena…!_

I opened my door, and, in fact, Yardena had her iPod speakers up so loud a deaf person would say it's too loud.

I wonder if she's going to have to get ear plugs sooner or later.

I ran over to her speakers to turn them off. "Yardena!" I screamed in her face once they were off.

"Hey, you schmuck! Who said you can turn them off!" I saw her reach to turn them back on, but I slapped her hand. "Ow! What the hell is your problem?"

"No, Yardena, what's _your _problem? You must be really disturbed by something…" I said, turning around and sitting down on my newly made bed to eat my burger.

She just stared. Was it something I said? "Yardena? Hello? Earth to Yardena?"

She shook her head. "What? God, why are you so jumpy all the time?" She smacked her own thigh and walked back over to her desk.

I shrugged. _Whatever… _

Then I started think I about my life so far. Okay so it isn't the best, but I think I'm doing a good job for a sixteen year-old, am I not?

Okay, so I'm really not.

I completely screwed up.

I get it!

I got knocked up by my step-brother, and he's the Daddy of my baby, and then now I'm at this boarding school for teen moms, and now I have the room mate from hell.

Well done, Case. Just perfect.

I felt really uncomfortable with the silence. "So… where ya from?" Okay, so maybe she isn't one for personal stuff, but let's just give it another try.

"Miami. You?" There we go. She can be sweet! Not really, but this is start.

"Canada."

"Oh." She nods slightly, apparently not so big on the personal info side, as so I thought.

But, I want to get to know my room mate, even if she wants to hate me for it. "You wanna a bite?" I asked, holding up my burger.

"No, no. I keep kosher," she says, shaking her hands.

I pull it back. "Oh. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I'm sixteen. How many months are you along?" I asked, pointing to her bigger belly. I took another bite of my very yummy cheese burger.

"Uh, five," Yardena answers.

"Ooh. Interesting." I finish my burger, and throw away the wrapper. "Who'd got ya pregnant?"

Yardena stopped. Her face turned pale.

"Yardena?" I ask.

Instead of an answer, she gets up and storms out of the room.

I wonder where she goes when she runs off like this. A friend of hers? No, people like her probably don't have friends… And if she does, they must be just like her because Yardena has literally no emotion except depression. Something's up, and I wanna know what it is…

Nosy little me!

-:-

_-I'm just gonna say that the school is called Sparrow Thompson High. I watched the election episode or whatever last night, and they said the name a couple of times…_

Review and much love;;

Lili


	3. Sharing With A Demon

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I love when my readers want to know more because of those damn cliffies! And, no, you won't find out why(at least not now…) Yardena stormed off when Casey asked who got her pregnant… Sorry!! Enjoy!_

-:-

Far Away

Chapter 3

Sharing With A Demon

Yardena didn't come back until I was asleep.

That was, until she came in again.

She opened the door roughly, almost ripping it out of the hinges. I could hear her literally sobbing. I heard her wipe her tears away a few times, or sniff.

_Poor Yardena…Wait… What am I saying? _

I plopped up on my bed. Her coming in almost scared me.

Noticing me, she turned to me and screamed, "GO BACK TO SLEEP, BITCH! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She ran up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I scream, putting my hand where she slapped me on my cheek. "What was that for?" Her hands and her whole body smelt like smoke.

"Go back to your happy little damn sleep and that won't happen again, got it?" Yardena had angry tears dripping rapidly down her red cheeks. I could see various tear tracks on her now fragile face. I wanted to hug her, but I decided that would probably just anger her more, so I went nervously back into the covers and fell back to sleep.

But I couldn't fall asleep. I could hear Yardena pushing books and other stuff off of the desks. I felt warm, salty tears roll down my own cheeks. But I couldn't show fear, she would slap me again. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fall back asleep.

-:-

When Yardena finally went to sleep, it was around four-thirty.

Finally, quiet…

Gee, was I wrong.

When Yardena slipped into her messy, unmade bed, she plugged her iPod headphones into her ears.

She turned the volume up so loud that I could hear it from my bed.

But, it wasn't her usual heavy metal.

It was different.

It sounded like an acoustic guitar playing a nice swift song. A guy started to sing, and his voice I swear was more angelic than anything. His voice was nice and soft, clearly singing each word.

I've never heard this voice before, not even on the radio. This must be someone Yardena knows or something.

_Because it's just you and me Just you and me Never too far apart Never too close not to touch Feeling you on me Feeling me on you Feeling your hair Kissing your lips I love all of it, girl _

Hearing those soft words, hearing the swift tune in the background, I fell into a warm sleep.

-:-

The bright California sun light woke me up around eight-thirty. The light creaked through the blinds, brightening up the room so much I swear it might've lifted Yardena's spirit.

And that, as we all know, is nearly impossible.

Looking over to my right, Yardena was still sleeping, her face scrunched up so tight that her face could get wrinkles right then and there.

She must be having a nightmare.

I wonder what she's dreaming about.

Enough with the bitch, back to my life, which is now slowly falling through the cracks.

_Note to self: Wait until marriage to go all the way. _

_Note to self: Never let Mom make decisions for you. _

_Note to self: Never act like you like the decisions she makes for you. _

_Note to self: Never get together with your step-brother, and then let him get you pregnant. _

_Note to self: When you get a room mate, try to get together first, no matter how weird they think you are. _

I walked into our small bathroom, and took a shower. The nearly scorching water felt amazing on my skin.

The shower was no bigger than a loaf of bread, theoretically speaking. The shower was tall, extremely thin, and barely enough room to fit a person over sixty pounds, much less a pregnant woman.

God, crap this school.

When you build a boarding school for pregnant teens, at least make the shower big enough to fit the baby.

Soon after, I turned the water off and hopped out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my wet body.

Very, very refreshing.

When I walked back into my dorm, Yardena wasn't in her bed. I glanced at the digital clock that displays on her iPod speakers and saw that it was nine-thirty.

"This must be early for you," I said quietly, barely hearing my own voice.

Whoa, whoa- back it up! Am I scared of… Yardena? God help me.

"What the hell do you mean that?" Yardena asked, sleep still in her voice and eyes.

"I mean by getting up terms," I answered. I somehow hid my body as I slipped off my towels and put on some underwear.

"No, usually I'm up at the crack of dawn."

"Oh," I said, clasping my bra to the right place and putting on my pink baby doll top.

Silence is a weird thing, isn't it? The silences Yardena and I have after short yes or no small talk questions are awkward, yet it feels like they were meant to happen.

Well, when Derek and I have a silence, that's a whole different story.

When we first started to do that… thing or whatever we were doing, we had quiet, shy silences when we were near each other in public. During dinner, or when we were sharing the bathroom mirror to brush our teeth, we would be silent.

At first, Mom and George enjoyed the whole "no fighting" thing.

But, then, they started to think something was up.

Mom thought something was awfully wrong with me, as if Derek had put me into a depression or something.

George thought that maybe I had finally taught Derek straight, but quickly discarded the idea when he thought through it more carefully. (By that I mean talking about it to Mom.)

But, after they found out about our little "situation", they soon found the thought in their minds.

So, silences are strange, awkward things… God, what am I doing? Am I making a speech in my mind again? Casey! Stop being so school-centered!

Anyway, back to normal life.

Well, not really "normal" life, but you get the idea, right?

When I was fully dressed, I plopped onto my bed and took out a book. The book was called "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment", a book that Lizzie had read for a book report and insisted that I read it.

So far, the book was pretty awesome.

It's about these six teens that are 98 human, and 2 bird. These amazing teens have wings and have the spine and body structure to fly. The main character, Maximum "Max" Ride is leading her "family flock." They are constantly on the run from the sickest scientists that created them, who are genetically enhanced human/ wolves. They find them as their prey, and would like them to be on their dinner plate now. Max has to lead her family from these terrible people as one of the members becomes farther and farther away from them.

A smell started to form in the room. I marked the page I was reading with my bookmark and put the book down.

I got off my bed and looked around the room. When I passed Yardena, I knew that she was the one making the smell.

"Yardena!" I cried.

Yardena turned around to look at my face. "What?" she asked obnoxiously, as if she had something better to do.

"Get that… thing… out of your mouth!" I screamed, stomping over to her to take the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Hey!" She started to protest and started to kick me in the leg to give it back to her. "What the hell? Give it back, bitch!"

"Ahem," I said, moving the cigarette away from her reach once again. "My name's Casey, and second of all, no! You know it's against school rules to have drugs on campus!"

_You wanna break the rules? If you're around me breakin' those rules, you can't get past me. I, Casey MacDonald, am I rule-follower. You break a simple rule in front of me, no sir are you going to do it in front of me again! _

"So?" Yardena said, still kicking me leg and reaching for the cigarette. "And besides, last time I checked, your name will always be Bitch, Bitch."

"Lucky for me I didn't get a single!" I screamed sarcastically.

"Lucky for me I got you as a room mate!" Yardena screamed back.

"Lucky for me I got sent to this school!"

"Lucky for me I got pregnant!"

"Lucky for me I'm no longer a virgin!"

"Lucky for me I'm now single!"

"Lucky for me this baby belongs to my step-brother!"

"Lucky for me this baby belongs to my boyfriend!"

After Yardena made that last comment, she stopped kicking and screaming and grasping for the cigarette and sat on her bed.

Her face went from so red from screaming back and forth to pale instantly. She was so still, like a statue or something. _Still as a statue, silent as a mouse." _

I threw away the cigarette and just watched Yardena. She never moved a muscle for what seemed like an eternity. Silently, the tears started to fall.

-:-

_-So, was that a good ending or not? Tell me what you think by REVIEWING, please! _

Much love;;

Lili


	4. Once Upon the Wonder Years

**Author's Note: **_Hey, y'all! I know, I know, it's been a while... Camp... then school... dumped in homework... the usual...So, did ya miss me?_

Far Away

Chapter 4

Once Upon The Wonder Years

I just stood there, watching her cry, knowing from past experience not to do any physical contact with her at any times. _That's my Yardena. _Even though she cried for the longest time, she never moved or made a sound. Never moved to wipe away tears, just stared onto the carpet, which wasn't too pretty if you ask me. Never moved to move her face away from me so I would stop staring at her. Never sniffed if her nose got sutffy. Just cried, and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore.

Still, she never moved or made a sound until she got hungry.

She got up, going out of the door, heading towards our suite's kitchen. I followed her.

Yardena never made a sound about me following her, even though I wasn't even close to being hungry. Never repoistioned her eyes, just kept staring at nothing, her body seeming to know that routine. _I'm guessing she's always like this. Cry, silent, still. I'm hungry._

I stared. She ate, hardly knowing I was there I am sure.

In the middle of cutting little pieces of chocolate, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Sobbed so hard she was breathing slower and slower. _This can't be good for the baby._

When it got to the point where I couldn't hear any breathing, I went to her to see, but only to see she had stopped making noise and just laid there, silently crying once again.

-:-

_Switching to Yardena's POV_

Casey. I have always hated that name. Just something about it has always struck me as a bad doing. Ugh. It just makes me shiver.

-:-

_So, where I came from, downtown New York, there are plenty of Jews, so no one really asks how do you pronounce your name? As a kid, even though I went to a public school, we always got out for Yom Kippur and everyone I knew dressed up for Purim._

_No one asked do you keep kosher? It was more of the question which kosher meat would you like? _

_No one at the deli asked do you want cheese on your chicken wrap? Everyone knew it. NO!_

_Never in my life have I had such Jewish difficulty until I came here, to this hell, this place so terrible I can't say words to describe all the shit I've been through here. _

_But if it wasn't for that special someone, I wouldn't be here. With Casey. With that, that thing in my stomach. With that background._

_With _him_ still in my life, still in me, still in my memory, haunting everything I do, making me what I have become today. _

_Oiy vey, that guy drives me crazy. If only. If only you knew him, knew him real good, you would say the same thing. _

_You see, this guy isn't any normal person. He's a backstabber. An attacker. A devil. A demon. The ruler of all things evil. _

_Now, this guy seems like the worst person on earth, but he wasn't always like that._

_Back in the good ol' days, the Wonder Years, as my friend Chaya calls them, he wasn't too shabby. _

_He was trustworthy. Loving. Portective. Caring. All the good things in life. Including cute. _

_But, as I look at him today, he's the ugliest and most horrific thing I've ever seen._

_In the Wonder Years, the Wonder Years of every year except this year, he was my best friend for life. The person I loved the most. The person I trusted the most. The person I knew best, and I was the person he knew best. _

_Even though he was a guy and I was a girl, he understood me, no matter what I went through, and he was always a shoulder to lean on. _

_But, he always said he wasn't going to live as long as most people. _

_He knew from a young age something would happen that make him so sad he would just die. Literally, DIE._

_I never believed him, knowing someone with such good will would never die. Would never die not even when I was dead. _

_He would live as long as Abraham, 147 years, maybe longer. _

_He was me, he was my hero until it happened. _

_I was always willing to do anything with him. Anything. Anything if it made him happy as am I. _

_But it never accured to me how far I would go. _

_Apparently, that was too far. _

_A few months ago, he walked me home, as he always did since we lived on the same floor. There's a little alley, very blocked from the rest of the city, that we used to hang out as kids. We did so many things there- played tag, brought laptops to search the part of the net our parents would never think of us looking at. It was all fun and games, until that day- April 14th- that _it_ happened. It has been the worst thing that could ever happen to me. The thing that ruined our relationship forever. _

_We walked past it and laughed, but something else happened. He put is hand on my shoulder as if he were losing balance, but he didn't. Instead, with quick movement, scooped me up from the legs and threw me into the alley, landing back first on the concrete floor. _

_He ran inside, and __immediately laid above me and took out a roll of duck tape. He ripped off a piece and put it on my mouth so quick I didn't realize what he was doing. _

_He said these words so fiercely, I had to follow them. "Listen up, here, Yardena. All these years have taught me a valueble good lesson. Friends are for bitches- bitches like you Yardena. You never meant anything to me. You're just bait waiting for me to eat. And the time is now." _

_He ripped the piece of tape of my mouth so quick and hard it hurt. It hurt more than anything in the world. _Had I really gotten my self into this?

_Once the tape as off, he raped me. _

-:-

That's what makes me, me. Don't ever say you're scarred for life, because be lucky that you aren't. Have you been raped?

-:-

_-Ooohh... how'd y'all like that? Didn't it answer some questions? Did you know it was coming? Answer in a precious REVIEW, please! _

Much love;;

Lili


End file.
